


you’re gonna be the one that saves me

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Derek is Good with Kids, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles, Pre-Slash, To Be Continued, doctor!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes in for his yearly physical, only to find his doctor has been replaced with a hottie named Dr. Hale. He nearly melts when he sees the guy offering a lollipop to a little girl while telling her to call him Derek. He finds himself visiting his new doctor more often than is probably necessary, but he's pretty sure Web MD was created for this very reason. Besides, Dr. Hale doesn’t seem to mind his frequent visits all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you’re gonna be the one that saves me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 15 - FULFILLING WISHES at [beacon_hills](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com) on lj.
> 
> Title from _Wonderwall_ by Oasis.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Stiles hated going to the doctor. Sitting in the waiting room tended to make him feel antsy, and besides, everything to do with doctors and medicine reminded him too much of his mom, of her last few months. He always went for his yearly check up though, to set a good example for his dad. Which was why he was currently sitting in an uncomfortable chair next to an old man with a nasty-sounding cough. Maybe he should ask for a flu shot; he really didn’t want to be back here until next year.

Just as he was inching away from the guy, one of the doors in the hallway opened, a little girl and her mother walking out with a freaking GQ model behind them. Stiles stared, trying to figure out if he had ever seen anyone that handsome in real life before. No, no he definitely hadn’t. The man kneeled down in front of the little girl, who Stiles only now saw was sniffling and clutching her upper arm. She must have gotten a shot.

“Here you go, Layla,” Mr. Greek God said, handing Layla a blue lollipop with a smile. “This should make you feel better in no time.”

Layla gave him a watery smile as she took the candy. “Thank you, Dr. Hale.”

Doctor Hale leaned in to stage whisper in her ear. “You can call me Derek.” Layla giggled and he winked at her before standing up and walking over to the desk.

Stiles was suddenly glad to be in a doctor’s office since he was fairly positive that he was having a heart attack. Dr. Hale ( _Derek_ , his frantic mind provided) was the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on, and that whole thing with the lollipop and the winking? That was the cutest thing ever. He wasn’t sure which part was better, the man’s hotness or his adorable factor.

“Stilinski.”

Stiles jumped when his name was called, having been daydreaming about beard burn. He flushed when the object of his fantasies met his gaze, and he stumbled his way down the hall after him. When they were in one of the examining rooms, Der-Doctor Hale shut the door and looked at him once more.

“I’m Doctor Hale. I’ll be taking over some of Dr. Jensen’s patients. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Stilinski.” He held out his hand, which Stiles shook in a daze. Part of his brain noted how strong and warm his hand was.

"Call me Stiles,” he muttered, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He was too busy trying to guess how many colors were in the man’s eyes. “What, I don’t get to call you Derek too?”

Doctor Hale’s eyebrows furrowed as he scowled, which was still an unfairly attractive look on him. Realizing what he had just said, Stiles babbled, “Sorry, sorry! Don’t pay any attention to me. I just thought it was cute how sweet you were with that girl and I tend to blurt out stupid things when I’m around hot guys.” Dr. Hale’s eyebrows rose up to his hairline. “I mean when I’m nervous! See, there I go again. Saying dumb things. That you definitely should not listen to.”

Dr. Hale huffed out an exasperated sigh and started asking about his medical history, obviously pretending that Stiles hadn’t even spoken. That was probably for the best.

Nothing else eventful happened until Stiles was getting ready to leave. He stammered a goodbye and was heading for the door when Dr. Hale cleared his throat.

“Stiles,” he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a red lollipop. Stiles gaped at him disbelievingly. “Well, do you want it or not?” He was smirking, the handsome bastard.

Stiles held out his hand and Dr. Hale placed the lollipop in his palm, their fingers brushing lightly. Then he reached over to open the door and leaned into Stiles, who was frozen where he stood.

"And Stiles,” he murmured, his voice sounding lower than before, “you can call me Derek.”

With that, he opened the door and left Stiles to mop up his brain off of the floor where it had melted. Stiles left the office a few minutes later humming to himself around the lollipop in his mouth. He loved going to the doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com/) (ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com)


End file.
